Good night Charlotte
by Teruyama
Summary: Charlotte is doing what she can in order to help Jonathan. She don't have an idea what the heck falling in love is. Takes place after Portrait of Ruin.


Hello there and I'm now back with my Portrait of Ruin oneshot. (It's been a while, right? XD) I had Christmas boredom a few weeks ago so I thought of playing Castlevania games in DS. It's rare for me to see and read PoR fics so I decided to write one for myself and also for JonathanxCharlotte shippers out there.

English is not my primary language.

Disclaimer: Castlevania is not mine.

Here we go. Enjoy.

* * *

Dozen cups of coffee, washing her face a couple of times, and even pinching her own cheeks, Charlotte tried all of them just to stay awake.

"Try not to sleep for ten more minutes. " She said to herself.

Charlotte's study room can beat any magic library. Despite of its messy state and not too spacious as it is, the shelves are packed with dusty books and tomes of any kind: ranging from shapeshifting magic and exorcism up to forbidden magic; and even how to make love potions, and how to neutralize them. What's amazing is at her young age, she can cast a variety of spells which is enough to turn a behemoth into cinders, or maybe knocking it out. This is the same place where she's pulling her all-nighters recently. But this time, she didn't plan on doing so. Just ten more minutes, she promised to herself, and she'll take a rest.

Carefully reading and analyzing the contents of various scrolls and tomes on the top of her desk, she didn't even thought that she'll be here again studying magic to work in her own theories. Hopefully, the fruits of her own efforts will be useful for her aim-the making of a weapon which serves as an alternative for the Vampire Killer. She knew that Jonathan will need it, just in case.

She suddenly felt the blues as she thought of two things: first, what might happen if Jonathan overused the Vampire Killer and ended up the same fate as his father? Second: how will she cope if her friend is gone?

She shook her head. "I won't let that happen." She closed her eyes and let out a frown. Jonathan can be reckless, and the worse might happen without her by his side.

Even though she doesn't want to, she took a break but tried not to sleep. Thinking like this won't do good. Besides, it is unhealthy for her. As far as she can recall, there are times that Jonathan will scold her because of pulling and all-nighter for no particular reason. If not so, he will scold her for casting her spell too much which will later make her worn out. He's doing that not because he treats her like a child, it is because he really cares for her. Charlotte smiled at the thought. After scolding her, Jonathan has the habit of patting her head while saying don't make me worry again, okay? She likes it when he's doing that. For her, it counts as an action of endearment.

Jonathan can be a worrywart when it comes to her. This thought made the young girl smile once more.

A pang of inexplicable feeling she felt when she's thinking of him; come to think of it, she rarely see him recently, whenever she's taking a break from her all-nighters, she always found herself thinking of him (probably as her motivation which is quite a good idea) and ended up having the same inexplicable feeling. This is something that she can't tell whether it is just a mere coincidence or not.

Silly thoughts ran across her mind. She can't be sure about it; is this what falling in love is? She sighed, realizing that the ten-more-minutes-and-I'll-go-to-sleep turned into a twenty-minutes-and-I'm-still-awake.

She facepalmed. "Jonathan, why?"

"Why what?" Replied by a male voice coming from the door, it was Jonathan's.

"Oh hello there and good evening, Mr. Blondeman-who-don't-know-how-to-knock-at-the-door." Charlotte greeted Jonathan with a tone of sarcasm.

"It is you who forgot to lock it. Silly." He looked around at the study room. "This room is a mess. I bet you don't have the idea of cleaning here before you sleep, right?"

The younger girl didn't reply for a while. She just frowned, knowing that he'll begin to scold her again.

"Jonathan, I'm just doing what I can to help you… and for your sake."

He went towards her and stared at her eyes. "Look, I admit that I can be reckless at times. But I'm not like my father. Besides, I have you. There are things that I can't do alone. That's why I want you to stay with me… to look after things for me." He said while patting Charlotte's head.

"You're treating me like a child again." She couldn't hide her blushing face from him.

Jonathan laughed a little. "Let me help you on this." He said as he gathered the scattered books and tomes into piles.

"I'll be happy if you don't push too much things on yourself. Perhaps you don't want to be an old bachelorette who's always stuck in her studying room." Jonathan said with a joke.

No response.

He turned around to see a sleeping Charlotte, head resting at the top of her desk. Jonathan stared at her face. Tempted to run his fingers on Charlotte's long brown hair, he tried not to, for this might wake her up. "You're pretty, you know that? Anyways, thank you. Good night Charlotte." He whispered to her ear not caring whether she might hear him or not.

He looked around to see some scattered stuffs, tidied the room, placed a blanket on Charlotte, and left.

The next morning, Charlotte woke up and found a note at the top of her desk. She's still sleepy and because of Jonathan's awful handwriting, she could barely read the words right.

Staying in your room all day won't do good.

Come see me if you have the time.

-Jonathan

PS: Be sure to wipe your drool off before heading out of the room.

A smile flashed across her face. "Jonathan, you made me smile again this morning." They have been friends for a long time, and yet, she only now noticed that her friend is annoyingly sweet.

She put down the note and ought to head out later, searching for Jonathan to give him a good-morning-whack-in-the-head.

* * *

How was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated. ;)


End file.
